Aoi Honou
Aoi Honou (青い炎 Aoi Honou) is Kisarazu Atsushi & Yanagisawa Shinya Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #Aoi Honou #Aoi Honou (Remix) #Aoi Honou (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 解き放たれたケモノのように　しなやかにただ追いかけるのさ ふたりの鼓動ひとつに合わせ 青い炎 クールに燃やせ！ 空高くどこまでも　飛びたてるさ 力強く続くラリー 行くぜバックのローボレー 苦手コース攻めるけどスキがないね バイブレーション感じてるよ　楽しくなる…！ さぁお手並みを拝見しよう　返してみせるどんなサーブも ラインを読んでミスを誘って　攻めてゆくぜ弱点狙え！ 解き放たれたケモノのように　捕まえて見せるその瞬間を ピンチのカゲにチャンスが見える HEART BEAT熱く 高まってゆく！ 激しさを隠してる　瞳の奥 得意ワザを見せるだーね 叩きのめしてやる しぶといねあきれるよ　そうでなくちゃね！ コンビネーション覚悟しなよ　ブチかますぜ！ 今鮮やかにキメてみせよう　ひるみはしない凄いテクにも ヤバイときほど燃えるBODY&SOUL　腕がなるぜ逃（のが）しはしない！ 解き放たれたケモノのように　しなやかにただ追いかけるのさ ふたりの鼓動ひとつに合わせ 青い炎 クールに燃やせ！ さぁお手並みを拝見しよう　返してみせるどんなサーブも ラインを読んでミスを誘って　攻めてゆくぜ弱点狙え！ 解き放たれたケモノのように　捕まえて見せるその瞬間を ピンチのカゲにチャンスが見える HEART BEAT熱く 高まってゆく！ |-| Romaji= Tokihanatareta kemono no you ni Shinayaka ni tada oikakeru no sa Futari no kodou hitotsu ni awase Aoi honoo COOL ni moyase! Soratakaku doko made mo Tobitateru sa Chikarazuyoku tsuzuku RALLY Iku ze BACK no LOW VOLLEY Nigate COURSE semeru kedo suki ga nai ne VIBRATION kanjiteru yo Tanoshiku naru...! Saa otenami wo haiken shiyou Kaeshite miseru donna SERVE mo LINE wo yonde MISS wo sasotte Semeteyuku ze jakuten nerae! Tokihanatareta kemono no you ni Toraete miseru sono shunkan wo Pinchi no kage ni CHANCE ga mieru HEART BEAT atsuku Takamatteyuku! Hageshisa wo kakushiteru Hitomi no oku Tokui waza wo miseru daa ne Tatakinomeshiteyaru Shibutoi ne akireru yo Sou de nakucha ne! COMBINATION kakugo shina yo Buchikamasu ze! Ima azayaka ni kimete miseyou Hirumi wa shinai sugoiteku ni mo Yabai toki hodo moeru BODY & SOUL Ude ga naru ze nogashi wa shinai Tokihanatareta kemono no you ni Shinayaka ni tada oikakeru no sa Futari no kodou hitotsu ni awase Aoi honoo COOL ni moyase! Saa otenami wo haiken shiyou Kaeshite miseru donna SERVE mo LINE wo yonde MISS wo sasotte Semeteyuku ze jakuten nerae! Tokihanatareta kemono no you ni Toraete miseru sono shunkan wo Pinchi no kage ni CHANCE ga mieru HEART BEAT atsuku Takamatteyuku! |-| English= Like the beast let loose, with supple manner we merely chase after Put together the beat of the two of us Blue fire Burn it coolly! We can fly off high up into the sky however far The rally which continues on words strongly I'm going in, a backhanded low volley I'm aiming for the weakest course, but there's no slightest weakness I feel the vibration It's getting interesting...! Come on let's have a closer look at your ability I'll return whatever kind of serve Reading the lines Inducing a miss We're going to attack, aim for the weak points Like the beast let loose I'll take hold of that moment In the shadow of the crisis a chance can be seen Heating heart beats Rising continuously! Hiding the fierceness Deep into the eye Show your special technique da-ne I'll knock it down I'm amazed you're so stubborn, this is more like it! You'd better prepare for our combination We're going to cast it in I'm going to vividly strike We won't flinch no matter how superb the technique The more critical the times, the more burns our body and soul We won't let you get away I burn to try my hand at it Like the beast let loose, with supple manner we merely chase after Put together the beat of the two of us Blue fire Burn it coolly! Rap Come on let's have a closer look at your ability I'll return whatever kind of serve Reading the lines Inducing a miss We're going to attack, aim for the weak points Like the beast let loose I'll take hold of that moment In the shadow of the crisis a chance can be seen Heating heart beats Rising continuously! Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Best of Rival Players Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Duets